


(Slime) Boys and Their Toys

by Muucifer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Transparent Kink, slime!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John fucks around and gets turned to slime, Bro takes advantage of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Slime) Boys and Their Toys

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no excuse for this. I spent almost a month on it because I was lazy and kept putting it off and I'm sorry.  
> Also [Kawa](http://ohkawa.tumblr.com) who beta'd this at midnight is hella rad

John’s body sprawls across the bed, small limbs trembling under Bro’s ministrations. The Texan runs his hand across the boy’s legs, hips, waist. Bro’s fingers catch and dip into the surface of John’s body, translucent green slipping across the sheets. He flips John over; stretching the boy out with his hands pinned high above his head. John whimpers, arching his hips up towards Bro only to have one hand abandon his wrists and press his body down. Bro’s fingers slick into the slimy surface and John gasps at the feeling.

Bro pulls both hands back only to press them against John’s stomach. Lightly at first, gliding them across the smooth non-skin and watching the waves and bubbles push around. John shudders, the ripples running through his whole body.

“Bro, please, do something.” He cants his hips up again, now free from their confines. Bro’s eyes scope down his body, lingering on the way John’s cock blends almost seamlessly into the background of his stomach. When Bro finally takes his hands off John’s stomach, it’s only to press the fingers of one hand into John’s tight entrance.

“Oh g-ah-d.” John mewls as they slip into him, big blue eyes squeezing shut. Bro wriggles them in farther, watching the way his fingers move inside the boy’s body. He twists them, scissors them, curls them, all while his eyes are trained on the sight. John’s fingers drag across Bro’s arm when he reaches for him.

“Now now, baby you have to calm down.” Bro punctuates his sentence with a jab of his digits buried in the boy and a soft groan of his own. John moans at the petname and jerks his hips down against Bro’s hand.

Then the fullness inside him is gone and Bro’s rummaging around under the bed. John blinks before attempting to sit up. Without even a glance Bro’s hand is back and shoving him down again. John squirms, begging Bro to do something, anything.

He comes back with a handful of toys of various shapes. John eyes them, looking over and assessing them. Bro sets all but one down next to him, then takes the extra one and lines it up with John’s hole. The little boy’s barely given a warning before the whole width and length is plunged into him, the stretchy area opening easily around it. His body shudders at the feeling of being spread around something, the slime shifting around it to accept the intrusion. John scrabbles at the covers, fingers pathetically grasping at them.

Bro’s free hand wanders down to his own cock, straining through the fabric of his boxers. Palming himself, he begins thrusting the toy in and out of the teen laid out in front of him. The shiny pink dildo is tinted green through the layers of John’s body, but the intricate details carved into the surface can still be seen catching and tugging the inner lines of his form. John keens, pressing his body down into the futon, back arching off gracelessly as his form morphs. Bro groans, yanking the toy back out and quickly replacing it with a plug laying nearby.

The base rests snugly against John’s body, and Bro takes a minute to appreciate that, had John not been see-through, no one would be any the wiser about it’s location. But it’s very visible inside John, sleek and black. A flick of a switch has the small plug pulsing inside John, causing his form to vibrate as well. John cries out, body trying to furl in on itself as Bro’s fingers tug on the base so the widened edge nudges John’s entrance. Bro’s eyes bore into John’s body, watching with fascination as the substance John’s made of slips around the object. John’s fingers reach for Bro’s and urgently push against them.

A few other toys in line are ignored as Bro goes for the largest one. He runs a hand along John’s thigh, palming the odd material as John’s spreads his legs shakily. John’s eyes widen a fraction when he notices what one Bro has before he’s nearly begging Bro to get on with it. Bro bumps the head against John’s taint, dragging it along the still sensitive non-skin and up his cock, nudging the boy’s weeping tip with the fake one. John bucks up into the motions, featherlight as they are, trying to get more friction but Bro pulls away teasingly. John’s mouth is open and he’s nearly crying as he pleads, ankles hooking around the edge of the mattress as leverage to offer his hole to Bro.

It presses in slow, stretching the odd ring wide. Bro’s eyes burn into the area, memorizing the pull of John’s not-quite-flesh around the too-large toy. John’s got thick globs of blue trailing down his cheeks, apparently still capable of crying in his new form. Bro scoops one up with his free hand, squishing it between his fingers before he taps his fingertips to John’s lips. The little teen opens his mouth willingly slurping around the digits and swallowing the tears. The blue dissolves into the green of his mouth, Bro's groan hiding John’s gasp as Bro rams the rest of the vibe inside him.

John’s body bulges around the girth inside him, resting heavily in his stomach. Bro's hand rests on his stomach, applying enough pressure until John is whimpering. Bro releases the weight, watching John sigh in relief before he leans over the boy, settling on John’s stomach instead as he kisses the boy. John shakes his head into Bro’s lips, mumbling small begging noises as Bro rolls his hips down. John jerks up and yelps, toes curling and back arching away from Bro.

“Fuck no Bro please, I don’t- I can’t.” His dribbling fingers dig into Bro’s shoulders, eyes wide and watery. Bro smiles, lips pecking the corner of John’s before he sits up and takes the toy out. John’s small body collapses down and shudders. Bro kisses the shallow dip of his bellybutton before laving his tongue across the tip of the erection bobbing by his throat. John bucks up into Bro, the tip slipping into Bro’s mouth as he suckles the nearly liquid. Bro makes a few happy noises around John, the vibrations making his body twitch.

The slick noise his mouth makes as it pops off of John has him fumbling around in anticipation. When he kneels between the boy’s knees, shifting them high onto his hips, John tosses a hand over his eyes. His hips perk up, offering themselves to Bro as he arranges himself. Bro’s cock prods John’s hole, slicking in the pre dribbling down John’s crack. John holds his breath until he’s chastised with a sharp tug on his erection that forces a rush of air from his lungs.

Bro uses it to his advantage and eases the head inside. John whines, flexing around it instinctively. The feel of the semi-liquid compressing around his dick makes Bro groan, rocking in farther. He keeps his eyes closed, absently rubbing at John’s knees and thighs, hips and stomach, in an attempt to calm the boy. John loosens around him, allowing him to slide in easily the rest of the way. John squirms on his lap, the silky backs of his thighs wetting the top of Bro’s. They press against each other, Bro holding John’s waist as he leans down to lock their mouths together.

John’s is soft and pliant under his, sticky as Bro snakes his tongue around John’s. It holds its shape slightly, but also dribbles around as Bro tries to run his along it. Bro finally gets fed up with John’s dodging, pulling back to glare down at him. The teen gives him a sheepish look that cracks into a moan when Bro suddenly pulls out and thrusts back in.

His back arches off the bed, fingers grasping for Bro’s on his waist and thighs. Orange eyes appreciate the view of John completely willing and open beneath him. Until he sees the shape of himself buried inside of him. The sight sends a throb right to his groin, forcing him to twitch inside of John, who mewls as his body shifts around Bro’s length.

“Fuck John, can you see that? Look so hot with my dick inside ya.” John’s moans get a little louder with each harsh thrust of Bro’s hips against his, forcing the inside of the boy to accommodate his movements. Between the needy noises he manages a few other syllables, mostly Bro’s names at increasing volumes.

John hazards a glance downwards, trying to see Bro moving in him. His small hands clutch at Bro’s, using them to pulls himself up just enough for the pressure in his form to make him scream. He falls back onto the bed, body quaking in an attempt to stave off the impending orgasm. But Bro’s hand stroking along his dick, teasing the tip and massaging the frenulum, makes it impossible.

His throat aches, a silent scream forcing his body rigid despite its composition. Bro continues to pump into his lithe body, rocking him along the sheets through his orgasm. John claws at Bro as the final slightly opaque spots blot along his stomach, his cock twitching spent. Once he calms down enough, he drops his hands from Bro’s, splaying them in the mess on his stomach and smearing the release on his palms and smudging it around. Bro grabs John’s hand, bringing the sticky digits up to his mouth. Popping each one past his lips, licking each finger before moving onto the palm, swallowing the mess. John whimpers as Bro continues to roll inside him, forcing himself to look away from the show Bro was giving him.

Then there’s a flood of heat pooling in his gut as Bro snaps his grip around John’s waist and drives into him a final time. John’s thin body is under his control as he curls over top of him and meshes their mouths. His little lover throws a limp arm around his shoulders, holding Bro against him.

Bro comes down from his high slowly, eventually slumping down and cradling John to his chest. Said brunette groans and pushes away from Bro, feeling his softening cock slip out of his body, while white dribbles out and trails after Bro. John rolls over and tucks under the elder male’s chin, kissing Bro’s collar tenderly. Bro presses his hand to the back of John’s head, rubbing the silky material. John hums, snuggling as close as he can, twining his legs around Bro’s and leaching. Bro huffs and rolls onto his back, but John crawls on top of him anyway and resumes his position.

“Kid, you’re gunna suffocate me.”

“No I’m not. You’re warm, now keep me and my cute gelatinous butt warm too.”

Bro sighs, slow and loud, as he crushes John against him contrary to his shoving away a second before. “Shit, John. We gotta get you changed back.”

John _hmm_ s and nods, “Sure we do. Later. After we do this again. Maybe a few more times.” He suckles on Bro’s neck, lips suctioning to the skin. Bro swats him, but he chuckles and kisses it apologetically.

“Get to sleep ya lil’shit.”

“Wow okay love you too, dick.”

“Shut the fuck up John.” Despite what he says, Bro leans up and presses his lips to the top of John’s head, soothing the boy back to his chest.

Just as John is about to drift off, he hears the faint sound of Bro telling him he loves him too. He falls asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
